


Traitor

by hexed_vexed



Series: Mianite: Birds Of Prey [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, No Angst, No Fluff, PVP, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexed_vexed/pseuds/hexed_vexed
Summary: Snippet from MIANITE — THE TRAITOR! (Ep. 12)Timestamp: 14:04





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a full series of this called birds of prey

The last thing Jordan saw was a flash of black. The last thing he heard was the unsheathing of a sword. He felt the pressure of the blade through his chest and awoke on the roof. 

Lightning struck and Jordan’s name was cast across the sky. A roll of thunder sounded from just across the valley. Jordan chuckled at the storm gathering above his enemy’s house.

He hadn’t expected him to be upset. 

Tom’s raven squawked angrily and settled on Jordan’s shoulder. Jordan huffed, Nade was up to trouble again. He quietly snuck through his front door. 

Nade was hunched over Jordan’s pickaxe. Beyond his helmet, Jordan noticed a dark glint in his eye. He’d changed, balance was no longer being kept. Jordan felt the world shift, the powers changing. 

He slipped a potion from a hidden place. It was makeshift, not his best work, but it would have to do. Jordan smashed the bottle at Nade’s feet. The traitor screamed as ivy green fumes attacked his senses.

He fell backwards onto the floor. Nade had been poisoned. Jordan smiled slightly, bending down to retrieve his sword. Tom’s crow ruffled its feathers. The bird cawed and landed by Nade’s side.

It looked ravenous. As if it could eat a whole person. Even through his blurred vision, Nade could tell. Jordan lifted his own blade to Nade’s throat. 

“Tucker was right,” Jordan said. “You are  _ flakey _ .” 

Nade’s eyes widened comically. “I can be  _ useful _ to you, I—“

Jordan shoved the blade forward. The crow screeched happily. There was a strike of lightning. The sky roared, but balance was still unjust. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope to keep this up, as i am rewatching the series. this concept does not belong to me, mianite was a multiplayer server back in ~2016 led by a few streamers.


End file.
